Perfekt knutna skosnören
by WritingPen
Summary: Tjaa...Perfekt knutna skosnören, enda anledningen till titeln är James babbel om Lily i första kapitlet. R&R och sedan får vi se om det blir fler kapitel! ÖVERGIVEN!
1. Lily Evans skolkar?

"Gå ni, jag kommer senare." ropade en tjej med långt rött hår mot sina kamrater medan hon drog sig bort från dem. En av dem sprang ikapp henne.

"Lily, lektionen börjar precis när som helst!"

Tjejen med det röda håret tittade på en andra tjejen, som hade brunt lockigt hår i en kort frisyr och klarblå ögon.

"Jag vet, och du borde skynda dig nu. Marlene, gå nu!"

"Va! Lily, säg inte att du inte ska vara med på lektionen!"

"Då säger jag väl inte det då. Men du får säga till Flitwick att jag är sjuk. Har feber eller något, du hittar på själv, men gå nu!" Lily sjasade iväg Marlene, men Marlene tittade allvarligt på henne och det var knappt att man kunde se i hennes blick att hon var lite road.

"Lily Evans. Skolkar du från en lektion? Mår du riktigt bra?"

"Nej, det är precis därför jag inte ska vara med på lektionen" Sade Lily sarkastiskt och vände sig om för att gå, men Marlene hindrade henne.

"Lily, är du helt säker på vad du gör? Om du är helt säker på vad du ska göra så ska jag inte hindra dig, men jag vill veta om du verkligen mår bra." sade Marlene allvarligt och tittade rakt in i de klargröna ögonen.

"Ja, gå nu och skynda dig. Säg inte till någon att jag skolkar, säg att jag verkligen mår dåligt. Jag är helt ärlig, jag är helt säker på vad jag gör."

Marlene tittade på henne, nickade kort och kilade iväg mot gruppen som just släpptes in till lektionen.

I Gryffindors sovsalstorn för pojkar, på fjärde våningen, i sjundeårselevernas tredje sovsal, låg det en ung man på rygg på en av de fyra himmelsängarna och stirrade upp i tyget i taket. Han hade svart rufsigt hår och glasögon. Han hade fortfarande pyjamasbyxorna på sig, och det syntes tydligt att han hade legat ungefär så hela veckan, i hela fyra dagar. Han hade inte lämnat sovsalen på hela tiden, och bara tänkt deppiga tankar där i sängen. Hans kompisar hade tagit med sig mat åt honom, men han var för deprimerad för att äta upp allt. Mannen hette James.

Lily kilade snabbt upp för trapporna till flickornas sovsalar för sjundeårselever och stängde in sig i en av sovsalarna. Hon satte sig vid ett av skrivborden, tog snabbt fram pergament och fjäderpenna som hon doppade i bläck. Men sedan satt hon stilla några sekunder och visste inte helt vad hon skulle skriva.

Efter en halvtimme var brevet klart i alla fall, och Lily kallade på ugglan som satt vid fönstret. Hon sade något till den medan hon knöt fast brevet runt ugglans ena fot och sedan gav den sig ut genom det halvöppna fönstret. Kvar stod Lily och undrade om hon verkligen hade gjort rätt, men det var lite för sent att ändra sig.

"Knack, knack" lät det ifrån fönstret, och James lyfte huvudet för att se om han kände igen ugglan. Nej, han hade nog aldrig sett den förr, mer än i uggletornet några gånger. Han reste sig, sträckte på sig, och gick fram för att släppa in ugglan. När han såg vem brevet var till blev han riktigt förvånad; det var till honom från Lily…

"_Kära James!_

_Det verkar nog konstigt, men jag skulle vilja komma över till din sovsal. Vi behöver prata om en sak, och det är viktigt. Jag vill helst prata med dig i enrum, men jag vill inte heller tränga mig på. Kan du skicka svar med samma uggla, om jag får komma och om det bara är du i sovsalen?_

_Tack på förhand_

_Lily Evans"_

För bara tre veckor sedan skulle James ha blivit överlycklig och hoppat högt av glädje, men nu var han inte säker på hur han skulle ta det. Han tog brevet i handen och satte sig på en säng för att tänka igenom det hela. Han kom snart fram till att Lily borde vara på lektion nu, och om hon ville träffa James så kunde hon väl inte vara sjuk? Möjligen psykiskt sjuk, men det verkade faktisk inte så. Det måste verkligen vara allvarligt, tänkte James och klottrade ner ett litet "Ja visst, det är bara jag här fram till lunch. Du får gärna komma." och så en liten not om vilken sovsal det var. Efter två sekunders tvekan band han fast brevet i ugglans ben och skickade iväg den.

Nu fanns det verkligen ingen återvändo…

De få orden på baksidan av Lilys brev gjorde Lily väldigt nervös. Hon borstade igenom håret och satte på sig lite extra fina kläder och lade på lite läppglans (vilket var väldigt ovanligt även på fredagar, utom på kvällen om det var fest), och granskade nervöst resultatet i den stora spegeln. En hög tofs i håret, ett ljust linne och en knälång jeanskjol och ett par svarta skor. Trots Lilys nervositet medgav hon för sig själv att det var riktigt snyggt, och efter några djupa andetag öppnade hon dörren ut från sovsalen och gick ut genom den.

Det knackade lätt på dörren, och James svarade "Kom in!". Han hade inte alls klätt upp sig, eller ens rättat till håret. Han satt fortfarande på sängen och betraktade det väldigt intressanta golvet. Han tittade upp mot Lily när hon stängde dörren efter sig och muttrade en formel som låste den. Hon tittade runt på det stökiga rummet som var fyllt av kläder, tvätt, skämtartiklar, en hörna med böcker i (såklart Remus hörna) och ett paket med gammalt hundgodis. Lily steg försiktigt över en hög med underkläder som skulle till tvätten och gick emot James. Långt inom sig pirrade det i James, men hans andra känslor dränkte det nästan. Han tittade ner i golvet igen, och upptäckte några smulor mellan ett par golvspringor.

Lily tog försiktigt ytterliggare ett steg närmare James, och satte sig ner på sängen bredvid honom. Han tittade upp, men återvände snart till golvet igen.

"James."

James grymtade till svar, men tittade inte upp.

"James… Jag tror… Jag tror att jag älskar dig."

Det var tyst i fem sekunder, sedan lyfte James långsamt huvudet och tittade på henne. De tittade varandra rakt i ögonen, något som de aldrig hade gjort förut utom första gången de möttes på skoltåget. Båda två var allvarliga i ansiktet, och Lily bet sig svagt i läppen.

"James, jag mår dåligt av att se dig må dåligt. Jag vill skratta när du skrattar. Jag blir glad av att se dig glad. Jag blir ledsen när jag ser dig ledsen."

"Du har alltid varit på Severus sida" svarade James, det första han sade på två dagar.

"Ja, men jag gillar dig bättre."

Det var tyst några sekunder till.

"Du vet att Severus är allvarligt kär i dig?"

Lily såg väldigt förvånad ut, och James fortsatte;

"Jag råkade se en massa bilder och anteckningar om dig i hans skolväska. Ingen annan någonsin har sett det vad jag vet, och jag har hållit det hemligt i ett och ett halvt år nu. Först var jag svartsjuk på honom, men nu så har jag insett att du kanske gillar honom och att jag inte borde vara i vägen för honom. Men nu vet du det, och du väljer själv…"

"James, jag visste inte…" Lily såg ut att vara på gränsen till tårar, och snart rann det mycket riktigt tårar från hennes ögon. Utan att tänka efter lutade hon sig mot James och grät mot hans bröst. James fick tårar i ögonen av det, och utan att tveka så höll han om henne.

Snart drog de sig ifrån varandra, och Lily skrattade faktiskt lite lätt.

"Jag hade ingen aning om att han gillade mig på det sättet. Men jag lovar dig att jag inte är kär i honom, den enda anledningen till att jag är vän med honom är att han var den förste som fick mig att inse att magi verkligen finns. Jag var fascinerad av det, och eftersom just han berättade allt om det för mig så fick det mig nog att gilla honom. Men det är dig jag är kär i, James."

"Är du helt säker på det? Jag är verkligen ledsen för att jag har stört dig i dina grejer under alla dessa år… Jag kunde inte förstå att det kanske var jobbigt för dig, jag tänkte inte på det sättet. Jag var självisk…"

James tittade ner igen.

"James, egentligen gillade jag att du hela tiden uppvaktade mig. Det känns så tomt utan alla dina rosor och kommentarer och alla de gånger då du frågar chans på mig eller bjuder ut mig. Jag har bara inte velat erkänna…"

Det var tyst mellan dem, Lily tittade ut genom det enda fönstret som inte var förtäckt av gardiner och James pillade på en lös tråd i hans pyjamasbyxor. Sedan satte han sig hastigt upp ordentligt igen, vände Lilys ansikte mot honom och kysste henne mitt på munnen.

James drog sig långsamt ifrån henne, och lade snabbt märke till att det fanns tårar i hennes ansikte. Glädjetårar. Lily log, och James kände genast den underbara känslan av att se hennes leende och han kunde inte motstå att le tillbaka mot henne.

"Det där var faktiskt min första kyss…" började han lite generat, "Jag lovade mig själv att spara den åt dig, även om du så skulle slå ihjäl mig efteråt," skämtade han lite, men tittade sedan allvarligt upp i hennes ansikte igen.

"Tack… Du behövde verkligen inte, men jag känner mig hedrad. Och jag skulle aldrig ha velat slå ihjäl dig!"

Hon log mot honom och kysste honom tillbaka, den här gången längre än hon någonsin hade kysst en pojke förut…

Ganska precis åtta våningar nedanför undrade tre tjejer var Lily höll hus. På Historielektionen hade Marlene berättat i detalj vad Lily hade sagt, och nu på lunchen så diskuterade dem varför Lily hade bettet sig så underligt under morgonen och varför hon inte hade sagt att hon mådde dåligt direkt på morgonen och inte precis innan den första lektionen.

Tre pojkar pratade lågmält om James, men snart gick Sirius tankar in på något annat och han tittade bort mot hörnan där Lily annars brukade sitta.

"Eey, Lily verkar inte vara på lunchen idag!" sade han aningen för högt, men ingen mer än Marodörerna lade märke till det. Remus tittade genast upp, och kikade åt det hållet som Sirius tittade åt. Peter svalde en stor tugga paj, men sedan tittade han också upp och satte nästan det allra sista i halsen av förvåning. Remus dunkade honom i ryggen, och sedan diskuterade de varför Lily inte var på lunchen. De satt kvar så länge de kunde, men ingen Lily syntes till. Remus var tvungen att sticka till sin lektion, Peter skulle avsluta en uppsats och Sirius skulle lämna mat åt James.

Han stegade tyst upp för trapporna, knackade försiktigt på dörren till sovsalen innan han steg in. James var inte där, och Sirius antog att han var på toa.

"James, din lunch! Köttpaj, och lite sallad!" ropade han och satte ner brickan på ett bord. När det fortsatte att vara helt tyst gick Sirius långsamt mot toalettdörren, knackade på den och vred på handtaget även om han trodde att det var låst. Men dörren gled upp, och det var helt tomt i badrummet.

Sirius skulle helst ha letat upp James, men han hade lektion och han var ganska säker på att James inte skulle göra något dumt eller förhastat.

Det gjorde han inte heller.

I en liten dunge, långt ifrån de mer populära områdena där många ofta var, satt Lily och James under ett träd och bara hade det mysigt. Båda två var överlyckliga, och ingen av de kunde tänka på något annat än den andra just här och nu. De kom överens om att de skulle låtsas som om det var så som det hade varit tidigare år, och efter att kyssts adjö flera gånger om så gick James upp till sin sovsal, och Lily till sin. Lily skrev klart en uppsats som skulle vara klar först om fem dagar, och konstigt nog så kände James för att städa upp i hans sovsal.

Sagt (eller det kanske passar bättre med att skriva tänkt) och gjort; hundgodiset slängdes, tvätten åkte ner i tvättnedkastet, den gamla sockan som Sirius hade haft som "gardin" i ett fönster togs bort, klipulver lades i Remus säng, Peter skulle få vakna av att en råttfälla avfyrades klockan fyra på morgonen därpå, Sirius skulle få ta på sig en hemsk galaklädnad efter att ha duschat, Remus chokladförråd tömdes (på ett väldigt smart sätt, eftersom James åt upp det. Då skulle ju inte Remus komma åt det!), badrummet fylldes snabbt av en hemsk stank, och till sist så lade James ut stinkbomber runt kamraternas sängar och efter lite arbete kunde James avfyra dem från sin säng.

När resten av Marodörerna kom upp i sovsalen igen låg James på sin säng och lekte med ett litet gosedjur i form av en nalle med ljusblå hängselbyxor. Det var Sirius (före detta) hemliga maskot som han hade haft ända sen han var liten, och nu blev han jättearg på James eftersom han skämdes lite över att ha ett gosedjur insytt i kudden.

Remus, Peter och James fick sig varsitt gott skratt innan Remus helt plötsligt insåg att James faktiskt medvetet fått Sirius att bli jättearg och de andra att skratta (något han inte hade gjort på säkert två månader).

"James, var det inte du som låg och deppade i sängen sedan snart fem dagar tillbaka?"

"Tja, det kanske det var ja…"

Sirius rycktes till verkligheten mitt i ett slag som riktades mot James.

"Just det ja… Du blev ju jättedeppig över att Li-"

Han kom inte längre, för Remus sände honom en blick som betydde "säg inte det namnet inför James för då blir han vansinnig". James flinade, och av någon (kanske trots allt inte så) konstig orsak så trodde Sirius att James hade blivit vansinnig, eller i alla fall hypnotiserad.

"Lily, vad har du gjort hela dagen? Och varför i hela friden skolkade du? Lily Evans, skolkade! Helt otroligt, är du sjuk eller?" utbrast Marlene så fort hon kom in i sovsalen efter den sista lektionen.

"Sjuk? Neej, det tror jag väl inte… jag känner mig helt frisk, så det kan nog inte vara något allvarligt, eller?"

Marlene bara gapade över vad Lily hade sagt och började babbla på, men efter att Lily avfyrade en stumhetsbesvärjelse på Marlene så höll Marlene (konstigt nog) tyst resten av kvällen. Dagen efter var både Lily och James i skolan som om ingenting av de senaste veckorna hade varit. James var väldigt snart framme vid Lily på förmiddagen och räckte fram en ros, Lily skrattade och fick den att jaga iväg honom (dock inte så långt, och inte heller så att han rev sig på taggarna), James fortsatte med sitt vanliga fjäskande för Lily och Lily suckade gång på gång och snart påbörjade hon den gamla ramsan om vad hon ibland tyckte om James. James lyckades faktiskt att se nertryckt ut varje gång som Lily gav tillbaka åt honom även om han mycket väl visste att det bara var på skoj och att hon faktiskt gillade honom. Att se drömmande ut när hennes namn nämndes och att babbla ut i luften om hur hennes ansikte såg ut behövde han inte låtsas göra, för det gjorde han nästan bättre än tidigare utan att ens anstränga sig.

Han var mitt uppe i en monolog om hur perfekt hennes hållning var, när Sirius ryckte honom till jorden igen.

"James, hur i Merlins långkallingar kan du skifta liv så fort?"

James såg uppriktigt förvånad ut, han hade ju alldeles precis avbrutit sin vanliga monolog om hur Lilys hållning var, innan han svarade:

"Vaddå? Har jag bytt liv? Näe, när då?"

Sirius suckade över James dumhet (vilket ofta var ganska ovanligt, det brukade oftast vara Remus som suckade över Sirius dumhet, James korkade monologer om Lily och Peter som ofta stod som en nickedocka och höll med i allt de sade), innan han började förklara.

"Joo, för två månader sedan så började du långsamt bli trist. Och efter det så slutade du helt upp med att fjäska för Lily. Och förra veckan så bestämde du dig för att dö, men efter att jag och Remus här hindrade dig så lade du dig helt enkelt bara ner på sängen och stannade där i hela fyra dagar! Och nu, knappt en dag efter den fjärde dagen i sängen, så babblar du på om Lilys fötter, Lilys hår, Lilys ögon, Lilys hållning, Lilys röst, Lilys… ehm, ja, du kommer nog på sånt bättre själv. Men hur i Dumbledores skäggvax kunde du byta från att vara en halvdöd fisk till att dagen efter bli lika normal som du var för något år sedan!"

"Aah, där är Lily igen… Titta, ser ni hur perfekt knutna hennes skosnören är idag? Och hon har på sig ett silverarmband, jag älskar verkligen det armbandet… Jag måste helt enkelt berätta för henne att den som inte tycker att hon är vacker måste vara en lerig utomjording som hatar rena kläder… Hennes kläder är helt säkert nytvättade…"

James började drömmande gå bort mot Lily, men Sirius stoppade honom genast.

"James, ärligt. Berätta!"

Lily kunde inte låta bli att tyst skratta för sig själv när hon på avstånd hörde James babbla på om hennes skosnören, och när han dessutom började gå mot henne men blev hindrad på det mest plötsliga sätt så började hon verkligen att skratta ordentligt.

"Lily, vad skrattar du åt?"

"Att Sirius för en gångs skull väckte upp James på ett väldigt komiskt sätt? Eller vad var det som fick dig att skratta Lily? Du har ju inte skrattat på flera veckor!"

Lily svarade inte, hon tittade leende på James som först såg förbryllad ut, men sedan skyldig. När hon märkte att han tittade bort mot henne log hon mot honom, och han log strålande tillbaka.

Marlene lade genast märke till att Lily log mot James, och samtidigt hade något drömmande och förälskat i blicken.

"Lily!"

"Vaa…" svarade Lily långsamt och lite yrvaket.

"Lily Evans; du stod just och stirrade på James Potter precis som om du var förälskad i honom!"

Lily rodnade långsamt, vände tillbaka blicken mot James och sedan sade långsamt;

"Ja, varför skulle jag inte gilla honom?"

"Va! James, du kan inte vara allvarlig, Lily Evans har ju i alla tider klagat över hur vild, busig, och ja sånt där, som du är! Hon kan inte…" Sirius avbröt sig och stirrade bort mot Lily som tittade förälskat på James som självklart log tillbaka. Remus bara gapade över synen, sedan försökte han säga något, men det blev bara stammande.

Peter såg också förvånad ut, men snart ställde han sig mellan James och Lily och började vinka som en galning för att bryta förtrollningen.

På kvällen möttes Lily och James och deras vänner i killarnas nystädade sovsal, och alla fick klart för sig vad som hade hänt dagen innan. Eller grunden i alla fall, inte om att de hade kysst varandra och inte heller om att Lily hade sagt att hon älskade James eller att James hade avslöjat att Severus var kär i Lily. Alltså trodde deras vänner mest att de bara var goda vänner, och kanske lite förälskade i varandra, men de hade inte en tanke på kyssar mellan Lily och James.

Efter samtalet gick tjejerna upp till sig, men Lily och James smög sig snart iväg utan att någon visste om det. De kysste varandra god natt, kysste varandra igen, sade god natt till varandra, och började sedan hångla. Det var först efter trekvart som de verkligen kysste varandra god natt, och gick upp till sig igen…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nåå?

Vad tycker ni om Lilys perfekt knutna skosnören och leriga ailiens?

Andra kapitlet lägger jag ut nu genast på sekunden (elr iaf iom nån minut efter att ha skrivit klart här och så) men sedna får ni kommentera; annars blir det inte mer! skrattar ondskefullt skratt


	2. Skolkfritt kapitel

"Lily, vad har vi i läxa till historian i morgon?"

"Jag har faktiskt berättat det för er trettiofyra gånger på bara två dagar; skriva en uppsats om hur det var att vara elev på Hogwarts under 1800-talet."

"Just det! Och det var väl kort sagt ganska trist. Lily, kan jag få läsa igenom din uppsats, jag behöver inspiration!"

"Jag har redan lämnat in uppsatsen, och du hittar säkert gott om information i biblioteket. Jag hittade en massa intressanta saker, men om jag hade skrivit ner allt så skulle det bli typ nio pergament! Så jag tog bara det intressantaste, och det blev på fem ark."

Marlene såg bestört ut över vad Lily hade sagt; fem ark motsvarade två och en halv meter, och Lilys handstil var liten!

"Du Marlene, i morgon ska vi ju till Hogsmeade; kan du påminna mig om att köpa mer pergament. Jag har nog skrivit något brev för mycket, och jag behöver bläck också. Och kanske en fjäderpenna, men det är inte helt akut. Och så ska jag väl fika med James…"

"Var ska ni fika? Läckande Kitteln? Eller Madam Puddifoots kondis? Det är ju faktiskt Valentines Day i morgon, har du redan glömt det?"

"Neej, men jag vet inte vad James har planerat."

I samma stund kom James in i uppehållsrummet, och efter att ha tittat sig omkring så satte han sig i soffan bredvid Lily. Hon log mot honom, och lade i ett bokmärke i boken.

"James, jag väntade dig. Har du tränat, eller har du haft snöbollskrig?" frågade hon retfullt och rufsade om i hans snöiga hår.

"Både och; snöbollskrig på kvastar i stället för Quidditch, Madame Hootch var rädd att bollarna skulle försvinna i snöyran."

James drog av sig den tjocka tröjan han hade haft på sig, och hängde den våta jackan över soffan bredvid.

"Lily, vet du vad det är för dag i morgon?"

"Hmm… Lördag?" frågade Lily retfullt; hon visste mycket väl vad han menade.

"Det är Valentines Day, och det vore en ära för mig om du ville följa mig i morgon under vårt Hogsmeade-besök." började James med sin charmigaste röst.

"Det vore en ära för _mig _om jag får följa dig till Hogsmeade."

"Och vi lämnar Hogwarts så tidigt som möjligt; kanske klockan åtta."

Lily frågade inte varför, och bara log.

Senare på kvällen så diskuterade Marlene, Mary och Lea om Lilys kommande dag;

"Jag är helt säker på att de kommer bli ihop!"

"Jaa, och kanske till och med kyssas!"

"Tänk va, förra året tillbringade ju Lily och James genom att kivas dagarna innan Valentines Day, James bjöd hela tiden ut Lily och Lily gav honom hela tiden nobben! Och nu är de nästan ihop!"

"Fast bara nästan… än så länge."

"Jag undrar varför James vill gå så tidigt, han brukar ju höra till dem som sover till lunch under helger." påpekade Remus som hade satt sig hos dem.

"Jag vet inte, han kanske bara vill få ut det mesta av dagen. Vi kan ju fråga Sirius om han vet något om det."

"Titta, här kommer han! Hey, Sirius!! Kom och sätt er!"

"Vad pratar ni om då?" frågade Sirius och satte sig ner i en fåtölj.

"Vi höll just på att diskutera vad James har fått i huvudet den här gången, det verkar vara något hårdare än den gången då han bestämde sig för att bli ihop med Lily för fyra år sedan. Kanske en stenstaty…" skämtade Remus och satte sig han också.

"Njae, i så fall en väldigt stor staty. Som den av Godrik Gryffindor uppe i östra tornet, eller möjligen den av Salazar Slytherin nere i västra källarvalvsdelen, ni vet där bredvid gången till Hogsmeade?"

"Den som slutar i grottan uppe i bergen, grottan med utsikt över…"

"Utsikt mot bergen som tillhör bergskedjan Veritas? Ja, den."

"Ni kan ju hela slottet helt utantill; var ni möjligen med och ritade det?"

"Vi håller på med en karta över slottet, och vi är klara ända upp till Norrtornet. Vi borde faktiskt ta en titt i tornet innan vi ritar till det."

"Wow, snacka om att ni håller igång under er skoltid!"

"Men det vi egentligen undrar, det är om ni vet vad Lily och James ska göra i morgon. Antagligen vara nere i Hogsmeade, men de skulle gå redan åtta på morgonen."

"Ska dem? Det enda jag visste var att James har planerat någonting inför i morgon, och jag är helt säker på att han har planerat in att gå med Lily."

"Ja, han bad ju henne att gå med honom. Och vi gissar att han kommer fråga chans på henne!"

"Ja, det tror vi med! Och James har verkat lite nervös inför någonting nu under veckan; så det låter helt rimligt!"

"Han har inte fokuserat någonting på skolarbetet under veckan heller, vilket inte är så där jätteovanligt, men han brukar ju i alla fall be om hjälp med läxorna."

"Jag är väldigt nyfiken, och jag kan knappt vänta tills Lily berättar om hennes dag i morgon!"

Lily och James möttes nere till frukosten halv åtta, och sedan hade de följe till Hogsmeade. Snön glittrade i den nyvakna solen, och den låg helt orörd. På alla grenar låg det frost, och det såg verkligen mysigt ut. Hogsmeade var om möjligt ännu vackrare; öppna fönster, skyltar och en massa butiksägare som öppnade för dagen. Lily var helt säker på anledningen till att gå så tidigt; allting var mycket vackrare på morgonen, men det förstördes fram mot lunch. Nästan inga butiker var öppna än, men James drog med sig Lily bort till guldsmedsaffären.

"Välj en ring, vilken som helst."

"Den i mitten är vackrast, med guld och en diamant omringad av ett band med pärlor. Varför undrar du? Ska du köpa den åt mig?"

"Ringen må kosta sjuttio galleoner; men du är värd så mycket mer."

Lily flämtade tyst till, och log mot James.

De gick vidare genom den lilla byn, vände om vid stationen där byn tog slut, och när de gick förbi guldsmeden igen hade affären öppnat. James gick in, och en stund senare kom han ut med en liten påse. Under tiden hade Lily tittat i skyltfönstret mittemot (med vackra klänningar), och James påpekade;

"Jag skulle gärna köpa dig den gröna klänningen i mitten, men du får vänta tills jag har pengar nog."

"Jag behöver ingen klänning, du behöver absolut inte köpa mig något alls! Inte ens till min födelsedag, eller ens till nästa jul!"

"Men det är en sak som jag verkligen vill att du ska ha." började James, drog upp en ask ur den lilla påsen, öppnade den och…

"Lily, vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Tårar skymtades i Lilys ögon, och hon kramade om honom.

När hon sedan tittade på honom igen så grät hon, och tittade på honom med kärlek i blicken.

"James, jag vet inte vad jag ska säga! Ja! Jag skulle älska att gifta mig med dig!"

Lily tog försiktigt på sig ringen, och James såg verkligen lättad ut. Han hade glädjetårar i ögonen, och kunde inte låta bli att krama om henne, hålla henne tätt intill sig, och kyssa henne.

"Lily, du har sagt till mig att du älskar mig, och nu är det faktiskt min tur; Lily, jag älskar dig."

De höll om varandra en stund till, sedan började de gå mot pappersaffären för att köpa pergament.

Inne på Godisbaronen så mötte de sina vänner (men James hade hunnit betala för chokladasken till Lily, och såklart en del annat godis som de hade köpt. Och han dolde asken genom att ha den i Lilys påse med pergament och en klänning till kvällens bal), och det var bara precis att Marlene, Mary, Lea, Sirius, Remus och Peter kunde dölja nyfikenheten att få veta om Lily och James hade blivit ihop än. Ingen av de lade märke till ringen på Lilys ringfinger, även om Lily ofta tittade på den och log och skrattade lyckligare än någonsin. James lade såklart märke till det, och han var lyckligare än han hade varit ens den julen då han fick sin osynlighetsmantel.

Senare på kvällen (efter att ha packat upp alla nyinköpta varor, även om Lily genast gömde chokladasken och asken till ringen) samlades vännerna i uppehållsrummet innan balen. Marlene gick med Remus, Mary med Sirius, Lea med en pojke från Ravenclaw, Peter med en annan från Hufflepuff, och Lily gick självklart med James.

Stora Salen var dekorerad i rött tema, och i stället för de vanliga ljusen som svävade i taket hade man röda hjärtformade glaskulor som lyste och glittrade. Dumbledore såg förväntansfull ut, som ett barn på julafton, och log mot alla paren som kom in i Salen. Det spelades musik, och dansgolvet lockade snart upp en del ungdomar, och Sirius var på två sekunder omringad av sin fanclub (som mest bestod av kurviga tjejer med snyggt hår, som alla tyckte att Sirius var snyggast i hela Hogwarts historia, vilket Sirius ofta brukade skämta med; "Alltså, jag vet inte vad ni tycker, men hela boken om Hogwarts Historia ser rätt så tråkig ut, utom möjligen bilden på sidan 2478").

Lily hade på sig den röda klänningen som James hade köpt åt henne under dagen, och förlovningsringen med ett matchande halsband. James tyckte att hon var vackrare än någonsin, han själv hade också rätt bra kläder (mörkröd festklädnad, vit skjorta under och svarta byxor) och han och Lily utgjorde ett strålande par.

Marlene och Remus hade en mer rödbrun färg, medan Sirius hade svart med en röd väst som matchade Marys vackra korta aftonklänning. Lea var klädd i rödlila, och såg riktigt bra ut tillsammans med killen från Ravenclaw, och Peter hade en enkel svart kostym med ett knappnål i form av ett rött hjärta ("Jag hittade inget bättre, och röda hjärta symboliserar ju Valentines Day") och hade sällskap av en söt sjätteårselev från Hufflepuff (som bar en halvlång röd klänning med svarta band i sömmarna).

"Välkomna alla mina vackra elever! Många i rött ser jag, och eftersom jag misstänkte det så valde jag själv ljusblått"(han vred runt lite i sin ljusblå klädnad och det hördes spridda skratt). "Att dansa med elevhemsborden framme hade nog blivit svårt, så borden står vid väggarna och maten finner ni längst bort, och dryck hitåt. Eftersom det bara är sjätte- och sjundeårselever här så serverar vi även eldwhisky, men ni dricker på eget ansvar. Vi förväntar oss pigga elever på måndag, straffkommendering för de som försover sig och det gäller alla! Utom möjligen lärarna, men jag förväntar mig klara sinnen hos dem med på måndag. Men nu så är det lördag, det är helg, det är en speciell dag, det är kväll, och det är bal! Skriv ner era önskelåtar på listan bredvid dansgolvet, och njut av vår Valentines Day-bal!"

Eleverna jublade, och dansgolvet fylldes snabbt. Lily och James satte sig vid ett av de små borden som stod utspridda runt dansgolvet, och tittade på alla som dansade. Resten av vännerna slöt sig till dem (utom Marlene som dansade vilt med sin mörkhåriga partner) och Peter hämtade några flaskor med Honungsöl.

"Lils, vad sägs om en dans?"

"Tack gärna, så länge du inte trampar mig på fötterna så."

"Aldrig att jag trampar folk på fötterna! Utom mina egna…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vill ni ha mer? Kommentera då, inte ska väl jag behöva slita här för ingenting! Huh?


End file.
